


para sa mga kanta't sayaw

by kdramaslistb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdramaslistb/pseuds/kdramaslistb
Summary: pagmamahalang nauwi sa lokohan at sakitan na hindi sana humantong sa suntukan. ayun na.





	1. prom - the juans

__"kuya, pwede ba kita maisayaw?" nilahad ni jongin ang kanyang kamay sa lalaking kanina pa nakaupo.

 

_sana tanggapin niya._

 

napatawa si kyungsoo, "hanggang dito ba partners pa rin tayo?"

para bang may sumuntok sa tiyan ni jongin, "ayaw mo na ba?"

"ewan ko sayo," napailing si kyungsoo habang kinukuha ang kamay ni jongin. napangiti naman si gago. ang gago nga naman kasi talaga, "eto na, sasamahan ka na sumayaw."

tumungo sila sa gitna, kung saan nagsasayawan na ang mga bisita. nagpaparty kasi si baekhyun sa 25th birthday niya, tipong pang debut kasi gusto raw niya magarbo kaya ayan ang sitwasyon ngayon. asa manila hotel sila, at halos lahat ng bisita ay nakiki-slow dance sa gitna ng function hall.

"three years na ba?" biglang tanong ni kyungsoo kay jongin habang pinupwesto nito ang kamay niya sa bewang ng lalaking inaya niyang sumayaw.

"ang?"

"ang pagiging partners natin," ngumiti sa kanya si kyungsoo.

"oo, three years na," ang pag kumpirma ni jongin.

 

three years na silang ganto — partners. hindi partners as in romantically, pero partners sa pagsayaw. three years na kasi magmula nang tumapak si kyungsoo sa loob ng dance studio ni jongin kasama ang mga katagang, "hello, pwede pa sumali?" three years na magmula nang unang mapansin ni jongin ang hugis pusong labi ng lalaking maliit.

three years na mula nang sabihin ni jongin ang salitang, "oo."

three years na, nagpapaka-tanga pa rin siya.

 

"alam mo," sabi ni kyungsoo. napatingin sa kanya si jongin, "we should dance waltz more often."

"huh?"

nginitian siya nito, "madalas kasi ballet lang nasasayaw natin as partners. ayun tuloy, di ako maka-focus sayo kasi masyado akong nadadala sa sayaw. pag ganto lang naman tayo, nakikita kita. nakikita ko mukha mo ng buo, walang halong pag-alis."

napatawa ng mahina si kyungsoo. si jongin naman, ayun. tulala sa mata ng kausap niya.

"ang weird ko ba? sorry," sabi ni kyungsoo, "gusto ko lang kasi magfocus sayo habang sumasayaw tayo. never ko pa yun nagawa sayo kaya siguro di pa kita ganun mafigure out."

 

katahimikan.

 

yun ang sagot sa mga sinabi ni kyungsoo — katahimikan mula kay jongin. nag-alala tuloy si kyungsoo. may nasabi ba siyang mali? weird na ba siya in jongin's opinion? ayaw na ba siya maging partner ni jongin? kasi, shet, ayaw yun mangyari ni kyungsoo. hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari pag dumating ang araw na sasabihin ni jongin ang famous break-up line na, "ayoko na, tama na," kahit na hindi naman sila mag-jowa. hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari sa kanya pag bigla na lang siyang pinaalis ni jongin sa studio nito, at sinabihang wag na bumalik ulit. hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari pag hindi na si jongin ang partner niya, ang kasama niya sumayaw. hindi niya alam.

 

weird nga yata siya.

 

"uy, jongin, okay ka lang? ang tahimik mo ah," sabi ni kyungsoo nang may halong kaba, pero tumawa pa rin siya dahil according to kim jongdae (2016), _"ngitian mo lang ang kabang sinisigaw ng puso mo."_

bigla naman atang napabalik sa katinuan si jongin nang kumurap siya ng limang beses (oo, binilang ni kyungsoo. ang cute daw kasi).

"ano, oo! okay lang ako!" ang sabi nito, "tsaka di ka weird, noh. i understand your side naman po, kamahalan," binitiwan niya si kyungsoo at nag-curtsy. tinawanan lang siya nito, at pinalo ang braso.

 

kung may tumitingin, iisipin siguro niya na sila.

 

"baka naman ikaw ang weird diyan," sabi ni kyungsoo, "kanina ka pa nakatulala. may nakikita ka bang hindi ko nakikita?"

 

_________oo, nakikita ko ang bawat tala sa mga mata mo,_ ang gustong isagot ni jongin.

pero, "wala kaya," ang sinabi niya kasama ng isang ngiti.

ang tanga, sana sinabi na niya. pero sabagay, hindi nga naman mabubuo ang kwentong ito kung walang bidang tanga sa pag-ibig.

"soo! ayan ka lang pala," napatingin si kyungsoo at jongin sa kanilang kaliwa, at nakita si sehun na papalapit sa kanila, "kanina ka pa hinahanap nung host. sunod na raw performance mo."

"ah, oo nga pala," tila bang natauhan si kyungsoo, at agad-agad na tinanggal ang mga kapit niya kay jongin.

may iba pa pala siyang kailangang asikasuhin, nakalimutan niya.

"punta na ako," sabi niya kay jongin bago umalis, "thanks sa pagsabi, sehun!"

 

at kasabay ng kanyang paglisan ay ang pagkawala ng tititigan ni jongin.

 

_bakit parang mas gumanda ang mga mata mo, soo?_


	2. aphrodite - the ripleys

"hello, good evening!" sigaw ni kyungsoo sa mic, "medyo napilit lang talaga akong gawin 'to."

napatawa ang audience sa mga salitang nabanggit niya. kilala naman ng lahat si baekhyun, at alam nilang siya lang ang makapag-pipilit kay kyungsoo na kumanta sa birthday niya (maliban na lang siguro kay jongin pero hindi pa yun proven and tested).

"at bilang kilala ko, at niyo, rin naman si baek, alam kong yung gusto niyang kanta ay yung pupurihin siya," napatigil si kyungsoo, "sa 'kagandahan' niya raw na medyo non-existent, kung ako ang tatanungin."

natawa uli ang mga bisita, at may narinig na malakas na, "hoy!" mula sa likod kung saan nakaupo si baekhyun kasama sina yixing, jongin, at sehun.

"so, to baekhyun!" ani ni kyungsoo habang tinaas ang champagne glass niyang may wine, "it's been eight years with you, pero ngayon palang ata kita kakantahan ng ganito. sulitin mo na, di ko na 'to uulitin."

napangiti si baekhyun sa mga salitang yun, "uulitin niya lang din naman for sure," ang bulong niya sa sarili.

"you're the moon that glows in the sky, lighting up the world when it's blue," salita ni kyungsoo, "stars they dance, though late in the night, don't you know they dance just for you?"

nagsimula nang umalingawngaw ang tunog ng gitara, at agad-agad namang nalaman ni jongin ang kanta.

 

_there you are above darkened clouds,_  
_smiling at the world from afar_  
_with the stars you wander around_  
 _may they follow you wherever you are_

 

napatawa si jongin.

"ngayon lang ata iaacknowledge ni kyungsoo na may itsura ka," sabi niya kay baekhyun.

"gago," sabi naman nito kasama ng isang hampas sa braso ni jongin, "tumahimik ka na lang diyan. let me savor the moment."

 

_oh, you got me in a daze_  
_no, it's not another phase_  
 _you gave me one look,_  
 _and now i can't get my mind off of you_

 

yung ngiti ni jongin, ayun, biglang naging malungkot, "sana para sakin na lang yang kinakanta niya."

"edi sana umamin ka," rinig niyang sabi ni sehun.

kung sana ganun lang kadali.

 

_i see the galaxies when i look in your eyes  
and i can't speak, no i can't speak at all_

 

kanina habang sumasayaw sila, nakaramdam ng ibang saya at lungkot si jongin nang tumitig siya sa mga mata ni kyungsoo. tatlong taon na niya itong gusto, pero iba yung kanina. sabi nila, whenever you see your crush, you get butterflies in your stomach daw. pero yung kanina? parang nawala na yung mga paruparo sa tiyan ni jongin; lahat ata napadpad na sa puso niya. pwede pala yung mabilis tibok ng puso mo sa saya, pero at the same time sumisikip dibdib mo. pwede pala yung kahit tignan mo lang siya sa mata, alam mong gusto mong siya na.

 

_i swear to zeus you're aphrodite in disguise,  
don't think that you can hide it from me_

 

  
aphrodite.

 

  
para kay jongin, ang natatanging aphrodite sa lugar na ito ay si kyungsoo — ang nag-iisang taong nais makita ng kanyang mga mata, ang nag-iisang taong nais mahawakan ng kanyang mga kamay.

pero mukhang hanggang dance partner lang ang pag tingin sa kanya ni aphrodite, at hindi bilang isang taong pwedeng mahalin.

"thank you, everyone! happy birthday uli sayo, baek!" sigaw ni kyungsoo sa mikropono pagtapos niyang kumanta.

lahat ng bisita nag-palakpakan, pati yung mga di kilala si soo. kung yung kantang kinanta niya papuri kay baekhyun, ngayon naman puro papuri sa boses ni kyungsoo ang bawat salita ng tao.

at dun narealize ni jongin na _shit_ , yun ang boses na gusto niyang marinig kada araw. sa kada pag gising at pag tulog niya, gusto niyang boses ni kyungsoo ang una at huli niyang maririnig. sa bawat pag-uwi niya, gusto niya boses ni kyungsoo ang sasalubong sa kanya.

 

_pwede ba yun? pwede bang kantahan mo rin ako kada gabi, soo?_


	3. pahintulot - shirebound and busking

"nag-birthday lang ako, naging sobrang close na kayo bigla," sabi ni baekhyun sa isang kumakain na kyungsoo.

napatingala tuloy si kyungsoo, complete with glasses at bibig na puno ng kanin, at sinabing, "dati pa kami close."

"mama mo dati pa," inirapan tuloy siya ng ex-birthday boy, "tatlong taon na kayong magkakilala, pero ngayon lang kayo nagmukhang cebupac promo package na hindi mapaghiwalay. akala ko nga di mo na ako babalikan."

"about that ..." pang-aasar ni kyungsoo.

"wag mo kong iabout that about that diyan, wala ako sa mood makipag-english," sabi ni baekhyun, "nagtatampo pa rin ako."

"isa kang malaking tampururot, byun baekhyun. kinantahan ka na nga nung birthday mo eh," sabi ni kyungsoo nang may pout kasi sino ba namang hindi makakatanggi sa isang kyungsoo do na nakapout?

 

malamang hindi si baekhyun.

 

kaya ayun, nagkaron ng pouting contest sa gitna ng padi's point sa moa. kung hindi lang sila cute, iisipin ng mga tao dun na sinapian sila ng kaluluwa ng yumaong pritong tilapia na ulam ni kyungsoo.

"hoy, kyungsoo," biglang sabi ni baekhyun sa batang bumalik sa pagkain, "reminder ko lang, ha. asa padi's point tayo para uminom at panuorin si jongin, hindi para mag-hapunan ka sa harapan ko."

"pwede ba, stressful kaya sa opisina."

"sa opisina lang? pano sa bahay?"

 

napatahimik si kyungsoo.

 

"yan tayo eh," sermon ni baekhyun, "kailan ka ba huling umuwi?"

"sabi ko uuwi na ako ngayon."

nagpatuloy lang sa pag nguya ang nakababata. hindi naman maalis sa isipan ni baekhyun ang mga posibleng mangyari.

"sinabi mo na ba sa kanya? kay jongin?"

 

napatigil si kyungsoo.

 

"hindi pa."

"kailan mo naman balak, ha?"

 

napahawak si kyungsoo sa kaliwang kamay niya. kailan nga ba?

 

"hi, malapit na ba si jongin?"

napatingin si baekhyun at kyungsoo sa bagong dating na sina sehun at jongdae.

"susunod na yata," sagot ni kyungsoo.

"naks, alam," sabi ni jongdae na nakaupo sa tabi ni baekhyun, "si junmyeon pa rin ba nag-aya sa kanya?"

"balita ko oo," ang sagot ng tahimik na sehun, "si jun naman maraming connections satin. si yixing nga pala? sabi niya andito na siya."

"backstage, baka nakikipaglandian kay myeon."

napakunwariang suka tuloy si baekhyun na tinawanan ng sumagot na kyungsoo, "'to naman, parang di na nasanay."

"ikaw ba bunso, wala ka pa bang balak landiin? tagal mo ng single ah," sabi ni jongdae na tinagay na ang kung anomang alak ang nasa baso ni baekhyun.

"buong buhay niya yata gusto magpaka-single," sabi ni baekhyun, "wala nga yang crush eh."

 

ngumiti na lang si sehun. alangan namang sabihin niya ang totoo, diba? magmumukha lang siyang makasarili't mang-aagaw.

 

"mukha ka pa man ding fuckboy. hirap na pagkatiwalaan ng mga ganyang itsura."

napatawa silang apat sa sinabi ni baekhyun.

"bi naman ako kaya di lang babae habol ko noh."

"eh mukha ka ngang nanggo-ghost eh," sabi ni jongdae, "ano ba, laking uste ka ba?"

"gago ka, kuya. hampas ko kaya sayo sablay ko," tawa ni sehun.

 

ang saya nila. sana ganon na lang lagi.

 

"hello?" napatingin ang audience sa taong nagsalita sa stage.

 

napangiti si kyungsoo sa nakita niya.

 

ngumiti si jongin, "ang tagal na since i last sung here. may nakamiss ba sakin?"

humiyaw ang mga tao. totoo naman kasi, suki si jongin dito dati. sadyang napuno lang schedule niya nang unti-unti siyang maging kilala sa industriya.

"miss ka na namin, gago!" sigaw ni taemin sa kabilang table. tropa rin yan ni jongin na madalas tumambay sa padi's. mas safe at friendly raw kasi environment dun compared sa ibang bar.

"tatlo lang makakanta ko ngayon, pero babalik naman ako uli. wag kayo mag-alala," sabi ni jongin.

unti-unti namang nagchant ang audience ng "first song! first song!" kaya wala ng paligoy-ligoy pa't nag-intro na ang binata.

"uh, itong kantang to," napakamot sa batok ang binata, "ang tagal ko na tong gustong kantahin sa isang taong malapit sakin pero wala eh, torpe ako."

tumawa ang madla. pati si jongdae at baekhyun napatawa. kilala naman na nila sino.

"andito siya ngayon, actually, pero di ko babanggitin pangalan niya. tignan mo na lang siguro mata ko para malaman mo na ikaw nga ang hinahanap-hanap nito."

nagsimula na tumugtog ang banda sa likod ni jongin. nagsimula ng umalingawngaw ang musika sa bawat sulok ng padi's point. nagsimula ng kumanta si jongin, at feeling ni kyungsoo kilala niya na rin para kanino ang kantang iyon.

 

 _giliw,_  
_kung pahihintulutan mo ako_  
_ipagkakatiwala_  
_ko sana sayo ang puso ko_

 

parang tumigil ang mundo ni kyungsoo nang magsimulang kumanta si jongin. parang tumigil ang tibok ng puso niya nang maramdaman niya ang bawat emosyong dala ng bawat salitang kinakanta ni jongin. parang tumigil ang paghinga niya nang patuloy pa siyang kumanta.

 

_sagot ay di mahalaga,_  
_sapat na saking nariyan ka_

 

nakapikit si jongin habang kumakanta, at hindi mawala-wala sa isip ni kyungsoo kung tama nga ba ang lahat ng ito. kung tama bang ganito ang nararamdaman niya para sa lalaking kumakanta ngayon. kung tama bang kahit na siya'y di tanungin nito ay buong puso't buhay niyang sasamahan si jongin sa bawat araw, bawat gabi.

 

 _giliw,_  
_kung pahihintulutan mo ako_  
_ay ipapakilala ko sana sayo_  
_ang buong mundo_

 

binuksan na muli ni jongin ang kanyang mga mata, pero hindi pa rin ito tumitingin kay kyungsoo.

"dami talagang alam ni jongin, noh?" sabi ni bakehyun, "kanta-kanta pa, di na lang umamin nang direkta."

napatingin si kyungsoo sa mga kasama niya. nakatingin sa kanya sina baekhyun at jongdae kasama ang mga matang may gustong ipahiwatig pero ayaw sabihin. si sehun naman nakatingin kay jongin. lagi lang kay jongin.

 

 _giliw,_  
_kung pahihintulutan mo ako_  
_ang aking hangganan_  
_ay ipapamalas ko sayo_

 _giliw,_  
_pakiusap ko sayo_  
_sana pakiingatan yang puso ko_

 

at sa huling linya, tuluyang nagkatugma ang mga mata ni jongin at kyungsoo. at sa pagkakataong iyon, naramdaman ni kyungsoo na tama nga ang kanyang hinala.

 

_tama nga ang mga mata ni jongin. para sa kanya nga ang kantang iyon._


End file.
